cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Jade Confederacy
Charter of the Jade Confederacy Preamble "The first thing we do, let's kill all the lawyers." - Shakespeare, Henry VI We will keep this document simple and concise. We will strive for clarity of principle over precision of language. "Men of olden days regarded Jade as a symbol of the virtues. Its gentle, smooth, glossy appearance suggests charity of heart; its fine close texture and hardness suggests wisdom; it is firm and yet does not wound, suggesting duty to one's neighbor; it hangs down as though sinking, suggesting ceremony; its flaws do not hide its excellences, nor do its excellences hide its flaws, suggesting loyalty; it gains our confidence, suggesting truth." - attributed to Confucius, paraphrased Charity of Heart...Wisdom...Duty to One's Neighbor...Ceremony...Loyalty...Truth. This is our Quest. Section I – Purpose The Purpose of the Jade Confederacy is simple: to protect its members from aggression, and to assist its members in economic growth. That's it. Really. Section II - Principles The Jade Confederacy will pursue its Purpose using the following principles: 1. Neutrality "Neutrality is a legal position by which a state either takes no part in a particular war, or adopts the policy that it will not take part in any war. Neutrals can claim rights of respect from belligerents in return for their strict impartiality." - Political Dictionary, Oxford University Press This is how we define neutrality. We realize that no matter how we define it, ultimate acceptance comes from our brother nations on Planet Bob. By our fruits we shall be known. 2. Friendly Impartiality "If it is possible, as far as it depends on you, live at peace with everyone." - Romans 12:18. We have NO enemies on Planet Bob. We desire to live peacefully, and strive to 'live and let live'. We will not let a difference develop between our public and private behavior. 3. Protection "Peace is not an absence of war, it is a virtue, a state of mind, a disposition for benevolence, confidence, justice." - Benedict Spinoza We are a defensive alliance - aggression towards another political entity is inconsistent with our ideals and will not be tolerated within our ranks. We will defend the properties, rights and freedoms of Jade Confederacy members from aggression by others. 4. Conduct "The Eightfold Path is: Right View, Right Thought, Right Speech, Right Conduct, Right Livelihood, Right Effort, Right Mindfulness, Right Meditation." - Siddhartha Gautama, the Buddha The Jade Confederacy will abide by a Code of Conduct that encompasses these ideals. How these ideals specifically align themselves to life on Planet Bob are spelled out in that document. Member sovereignty is subordinate to the practice of our Code of Conduct. 5. Community "We're all in this together. Be free as long as you don't go about mucking it up for everyone else." - Osakadave of Daistallia The health of an alliance is only as good as the health of its least-fortunate member. We will educate our members in good economic practices, assist their growth, and treat each other according to our Code. Category:Alliance charters Category:Jade Confederacy